A Broken Promise
by yuuki-chan14
Summary: How could this of happened? It was a simple mission. This is all wrong. It's all my fault. This is my first fanfic so please, please, please review! I'm going for five reviews and i've only had two so take a minute to comment, PLEASE.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously**

**A Broken Promise**

Sasuke and Naruto headed out of the village leaping from tree to tree. They were just assigned a B rank mission and of course the worst possible match up for the mission was made. This wasn't supposed to be a hard mission and it definitely wasn't supposed to cause all of this to happen.

"Ummm...Sasuke..."

"What?" Sasuke asked in his usual tone.

"Exactly what is our mission."

"Don't you ever listen??"

"Not really."

"Oh right, of course you don't listen your Naruto."

"And what's wrong with that," states Naruto in a pouting voice.

"What's wrong with that? Let's see where do I start. Ummm...Everything!"

"What about you? Oh wait, you're the great Uchiha, nothing can be wrong with you," Naruto said sarcastedly.

You know what...," Sasuke began but was cut off by the now pouring rain.

Sasuke groaned, "Maybe if you were faster we'd already be there and out of this weather."

"Faster? I'm ahead of you, idiot." said Naruto.

"Whatever, just keep going."

"Sasuke..."

"What now!?"

"I think we've passed this place before," Naruto said a little quieter now.

"Oh great and this is exactly why you don't lead the way."

"How did this become my fault?" Naruto said angrily.

Right after those words left his mouth a kunai flew towards both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Naruto..move!!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto managed to move a couple of centimeters causing the kunai knife to barely graze his shoulder.

"What the..." Naruto said.

"We were stuck in genjutsu."

Another two kunai knives flew toward Sasuke, but he managed to avoid. Suddenly kunais and shurikens were coming at them from all directions, but the attackers were nowhere to be seen. The two ninja were managing to barely avoid the attacks. Sasuke was hit with a shuriken, but it wasn't too serious. Finally a ninja showed himself to them. In his right hand he held chakra shaped as a spear. _It's almost like Sasuke's chidori_, Naruto thought to himself.

"Shadow clone jutsu."

Naruto charged at the ninja while Sasuke stayed behind due to his injury. Two of the clones who were in the lead took the full force of the enemy ninja's attack and the real Naruto prepared his Rasengan. He attempted to hit the attacker, but it was easily avoided. The enemy continued going straight with his attack still in hand. _He's going after Sasuke_, thought Naruto.

"Sasuke watch out!!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke looked up after being knelt down on a tree branch.

"Too late," the ninja smiled.

Sasuke braced waiting for the impact, but it never came. His eyes flew open revealing a blonde boy lying in front of him.

"Nar..uto," Sasuke stammered.

Naruto managed to open his eyes slightly and give Sasuke a slight smile before closing his eyes again.

"Aww...too bad his efforts were pointless," the enemy ninja said before getting ready to attack once more.

In one quick movement Sasuke picked up Naruto and jumped to the tree next to them. Somehow Naruto managed to send out two more shadow clones to keep him busy while he and Sasuke got away. Sasuke took off at full speed while carrying Naruto. He wasn't gonna lose his one chance to get Naruto out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto on his back Sasuke raced back to Konoha in a hurry. He continued at a fast speed until Naruto stirred a slight bit.

"Sasuke..."

"Don't talk, we're almost there."

"Could you slow down," Naruto said with a bit of pain in his voice.

"You want to make it, don't you?"

"Please.." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke could feel blood soaking through the back of his shirt, and he knew the speed at which he was going was probably part of the cause. But what else could he do. Naruto needed medical help that only a hospital could give. He couldn't lose Naruto.

"Then make me this one promise. Just don't die."

"...deal."

Sasuke placed Naruto against a tree and tried to put pressure on the wound. The spear had stabbed him throught the chest and it was bleeding profusely. He didn't know what else to do to help. This was his fault anyway.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"What for?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"This whole thing is my fault," Sasuke said.

"That sounds like some corny thing they'd say in movies," Naruto smiled with his eyes still closed.

Sasuke managed a smile.

"Hey Sasuke when we get back to Konoha you're going to buy me the biggest bowl of ramen that they sell," Naruto said with a smile before feeling a sharp pain run through his body. "On second thought… why don't you… eat a bowl of ramen for me," Naruto managed to say, but with much pain audible in his voice.

"Hey, don't forget your promise," Sasuke said with a look of worry.

"Naruto, Naruto, come one wake up."

"I don't think I can make it back," Naruto said hoarsely.

"What happened to never going back on your word."

"I don't think breaking one promise in a lifetime is too bad, right, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt numb. He felt as if something had just stabbed him through the heart. Naruto might not make it this time. How could he live with that.

By this time Sasuke had taken Naruto into his arms and was supporting his head. They sat like that for quite some time until..

"Sasuke, we were friends, right."

"What do you mean were, we still are," Sasuke said with tears burning the corners of his eyes.

"That's good," Naruto whispered before closing his eyes and managing one last smile. "See ya, Sasuke."

Naruto's breathing slowed until you could no longer see the rising and falling of his chest.

"Nar…uto," Sasuke stammered.

No answer. Tears began falling from his eyes. _You're such an idiot_, _Naruto_, Sasuke thought, _I never asked you to do something like this. _He pulled Naruto closer and began crying as loud as he had cried once before. Loud, but not caring if anyone heard. Let them all know that Konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja wouldn't be coming back and that he was the blame.

Several hours passed before he put Naruto on his back and headed back to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he passed through the gates of the village he could feel the stares of the villagers. _We must look pretty bad_, thought Sasuke. If they only knew how bad the situation really was. He walked up to the Hokage's office and entered her office without knocking and without caring. Placing Naruto gently in front of her desk he backed up and waited for the reaction.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked with a look of both concern and shock.

Without thinking or feeling Sasuke answered, "He was saving me. It's my fault." It was almost as if he was thinking aloud.

"I see," Tsunade said. You could tell the words came out with a struggle. She was fighting her emotions and needed some time to think alone.

"I'll be going," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke,… we'll hold the funeral later today. No need to tell anyone about this. I'll tell everyone myself.

Grateful for not having to break the news to anyone he left. He walked down through the village which seemed so quiet now. The life of the village was gone and it wasn't going to come back all thanks to him. He passed everything in a blurr. He couldn't hear or see. He was just walking without a purpose. Nothing seemed to phase him. There was no point to anything anymore. All that had kept him going was trying to keep up with Naruto during training. How could he keep on living?

As he passed the ramen shop he tried to fight the urge to peak in. Part of him wishing that when he did he would see Naruto with that same old smile on his face, and the other part knowing he would never see the that smile again. Despite all his protests he peaked his head inside. Nothing there, just like he thought.

He walked down the familiar paths of the village and as he did voices echoed in his head. _It's your fault. Your friend is gone because of you. You caused his death. All your fault._

_Stop it. Go away. _Sasuke thought. He couldn't get through this no matter how hard he tried. He killed his best friend. Suddenly a blast of wind whistled through his hair and Sasuke could almost hear Naruto's voice. It sounded like Naruto was saying his name like he did when he was mad at him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

Once again wind blew against his face, blowing his hair back. It was almost like Sasuke could feel what the wind was saying. _I have to be going crazy_, Sasuke thought. But the wind proceeded to blow nonstop. This time he listened. He could feel the emotions. Anger and sadness filled his body, but it wasn't his anger or sadness. _Naruto_, Sasuke stated in his head. It was Naruto's feelings. He was angry at him for not moving on and taking care of the others and sad that he was blaming himself. _How can I not blame myself,_ Sasuke said aloud. Another blast of wind passed by him. "I'm not gonna forget you, Naruto so don't try to tell me to. I'll move on for you not for me." Sasuke said. One last blast of wind washed over Sasuke. Except this time it had a warm comforting feeling. "That's how you want it to be, right Naruto."

The funeral took place a couple hours later. The whole village was there to recognize the ninja no one would ever replace. There was crying, flowers, and speeches held to honor the great shinobi. He would be gone, but not ever forgotten. Sasuke walked up to the casket and placed a flower on top followed by a single tear. _I won't forget you, Naruto._

Sasuke stayed behind after the ceremony. He wanted to be with Naruto just a bit longer. He stared up at the clear blue sky, thinking. Sasuke moved his eyes back and forth across the sky, but stopped with a sudden hault. In the distance he could swear he saw an image of a blonde boy. _Naruto_, he thought, _It has to be. _The image seemed to get farther and farther but as it moved it waved and smiled. The smile he thought he would never see again was there for one final time.

"Wait up for me… see ya, Naruto."


End file.
